Bench
The Bench is a device found in numerous areas in Dead Space, Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3 that can be used to upgrade various equipment. It is considered to be a "Nanocircuit Repair" machine. Overview Upon finding a Bench, Isaac can upgrade any of the four weapons he is currently holding, as well as his Stasis, Kinesis, or RIG. What aspect the player can upgrade differs according to the equipment you have chosen to upgrade. Isaac's RIG can be upgraded to have more health and air, and his weapons can be upgraded to have more damage, or do things like hold more ammo or reload faster. Many weapons also have special upgrade options, such as the Line Gun's mine timer, or the Contact Beam's charge duration. Upgrade is done through an upgrade path. The player inserts Power Nodes into the branches of what they want to upgrade. However, Isaac can't simply place the nodes wherever he wants. To place a node, there must be an adjacent node next to where you are trying to insert a new one. The first node you place in a branch is pointed out by an arrow. Node Circuits *DMG - Damage Node, increases damage performed by a weapon. *CAP - Capacity Node, increases the ammo capacity of a weapon. *SPD - Speed Node, increases fire rate of a weapon. *REL - Reload Node, decreases reload time of a weapon. *ALT - Alternate Fire Node, increases damage of a weapon's alternate fire. *CHR - Charge Node, decreases the charge time of the Contact Beam. In Dead Space 2, also appears in the Stasis Module and decreases the Stasis recharge time. *DUR - Duration Node, increases the duration of the flames on the Flamethrower. Also present in the Ripper. In Dead Space 2 it reduces the time it take's for the Line Gun's alt-fire to detonate. *RNG - Range Node, appears only in Dead Space, increases Kinesis Module range. *WID - Width Node, unique to the Line Gun, increases the width of the fired blast. *SPC - Special Node, appears in Dead Space 2, adds a special ability to a weapon, such as incendiary rounds for the Plasma Cutter. *Blank Node - Nodes that connect various circuits, must be filled to reach other Nodes. Respec In Dead Space 2 you unlock an ability at Chapter 7 called "Respec" which allows you to remove all the Nodes from one tool and return them to your inventory. These recovered Nodes can then be applied to other tools and equipment. The Respec process costs 5,000 Credits to perform. Strategies: You can completely restore your health at any time by using Respec on your RIG and then reapplying the Nodes in a Health upgrade. This can be done an unlimited number of times as long as you have the 5,000 Credits for each Respec procedure. Upgradable Equipment *All Weapons *RIGs *Stasis Module *Kinesis Module Trivia *You need a minimum of 152 Power Nodes in Dead Space to get the "Maxed Out" achievement, assuming you choose the correct slots while upgrading. *''Dead Space 2's weapons require a more substantial amount of Power Nodes to be fully upgraded than their ''Dead Space counterparts; the reason possibly being that more Power Nodes are found in one playthrough of Dead Space 2 than in the first installment of the series. *Also different in Dead Space 2 is the fact that the upgrades for the Kinesis module are now involved in the upgrades for the RIG, and as opposed to affecting range, it rather affects the force/damage of an object propelled with Kinesis. *In Dead Space 2, Bench upgrades for certain weapons have a "Special" Node, which grants a unique ability to that certain weapon. A few examples are listed here: the "Special" Node for the Plasma Cutter adds the ability for the rounds to ignite upon contact with a foe, the "Special" Node for the Javelin Gun adds an explosive effect to its secondary fire, the "Special" upgrade for the Contact Beam gives it's secondary fire a Stasis effect, and the "Special" Node for the Detonator increases the blast radius of every deployed mine. Gallery Miscellaneous File:-2054319781.jpg|Nodes are usually found in Node containers File:33.jpg|Node Container opened Dead Space File:Contact_beam_bench_DS1.png|Contact beam. Full upgrade requires 19 Power Nodes. File:Flamethrower_bench_DS1.png|Flamethrower. Full upgrade requires 18 Power Nodes. File:Force_gun_bench_DS1.png|Force gun. Full upgrade requires 19 Power Nodes. File:Line_gun_DS1.png|Line gun. Full upgrade requires 17 Power Nodes. File:Plasma_cutter_DS1.png|Plasma cutter. Full upgrade requires 17 Power Nodes. File:Pulse_rifle_DS1.png|Pulse rifle. Full upgrade requires 15 Power Nodes. File:Ripper_bench_DS1.png|Ripper. Full upgrade requires 17 Power Nodes. Dead Space 2 File:Plasma_cutter_bench_19.jpg|Plasma cutter. Fully upgrading the plasma cutter requires 18 Power Nodes. File:Contact_beam_bench_26.jpg|Contact beam. Full upgrade requires 26 Power Nodes. File:Detonator_bench_20.jpg|Detonator. Full upgrade requires 20 Power Nodes. File:Force_gun_bench_25.jpg|Force gun. Full upgrade requires 25 Power Nodes. File:Line_gun_bench_25.jpg|Line gun. Full upgrade requires 25 Power Nodes. File:Javelin_gun_bench_26.jpg|Javelin gun. Full upgrade requires 26 Power Nodes. File:Flamethrower_bench_25.jpg|Flamethrower. Full upgrade requires 24 Power Nodes. File:Ripper_bench_22.jpg|Ripper. Full upgrade requires 22 Power Nodes. File:Seeker_rifle_bench_27.jpg|Seeker rifle. Full upgrade requires 27 Power Nodes. File:Pulse_rifle_bench_22.jpg|Pulse rifle. Full upgrade requires 22 Power Nodes. Sources false